Over protective enemy
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Over protective best friend! Lexi is back but this time she has set her eyes on Dez. How will Trish react?
1. That's not good!

**This is a sequel for my story Over protective best friend. Now that Austin and Ally are in love, I think it's time to focus on our favorites Ginger boy and Feisty Latina girl...**

**At Sonic Boom**

"No, you're cuter!", said Ally in a voice you normally use to talk to a pet.

"No you are!", replied Austin in a similar voice.

"No you are!"

And they went on and on... Trish and Dez were just beside the couple looking really annoyed. They gave each other a look that said : 'We've gotta make that stop!'

"Okay guys we get it, yelled Trish, you're both cute and in love, now could we please move on!"

"Fine, said Ally, but one day, Trish, you'll understand when you'll be in love too."

"Ahh, Trish in love!, exclaimed Dez , that guy will have to be very special to make Trish have feelings!"

"Hey, said an offended Trish while punching Dez's arm, it least I will find someone, unlike you doofus who will die alone!"

"See what I mean?!", replied Dez while pointing at Trish to make his point.

"Okay guys, stop fighting! Me and Ally have to go practice a new song...please don't kill each other in the meantime!", said Austin in a firm voice.

"Fine!", said Dez and Trish at the same time. They both looked like two child who has been reprimanded.

"Aww, you're gonna make such a good daddy later!", said Ally with a dreamy voice.

"Not as good as you'll be a mom!", he said an a lovey dovey way.

Then they did an Eskimo kiss.

"UGH!, guys just go already", said Trish.

"I'm gonna go to the washroom...it's not like I'm gonna miss anything too exciting!", said Dez before heading towards the washroom.

Just as Austin and Ally were walking up the stairs, Lexi entered the store.

"What are _you_ doing here!", cried Ally.

"Oh that's right, I forgot that was your dad store! Don't worry I'm not here to see you or Austin, I don't care about losers like you two!", she said with disdain in her voice.

"Whatever!", Ally said before going into the practice room with Austin.

"Hello Lexi! Long time no see...not that I missed you", said Trish.

"Oh Trish, it's been a long time indeed, I even forgot all about you!", she said with mockery.

"So what are you doing here?, asked Trish, trying to get Austin back?"

"Eww no, if that guy chose to go out with Ally, it means he's as much of a wannabe than her."

"Oh really, well it's certainly isn't you who's starting a music career, now are you?, said Trish knowing that she would win this round.

"Umm...he's not gonna stay famous for long!", said Lexi trying to not look beaten. " Anyway, I'm here to look for a guitar."

At that moment, Dez came back from the washroom. He was wearing something almost normal today. A yellow shirt with 'Monkey are bananas' written on it with squared pattern black and gray pants...with off course yellow suspenders. Lexi noticed him and looked quite interested in the weird vibe that we only get from him.

_Umm... I love tall guys...and red heads!, _she thought.

Trish saw the look that Lexi give him.

_Uh oh...that's not good, that's not good at all!, _she thought while watching Lexi approach Dez in a predatory manner.

"Hey there Red hot chilli pepper!", said seductively Lexi (I know I totally stole that from Pair of kings, but it suits Calum so much!), "I'm Lexi and you are?"

Dez looked around to make sure she was talking to him.

"Umm...Dez.", he replied still unsure, "Nice to meet you Lexi."

"Oh trust me hon...the pleasure is alllll mine!", she said giving him a smile.

_Okay I've gotta do something before she gets a grip on him, _Trish thought to herself.

"Hey Dez, I think Mindy's coming, quick hide!", Trish said in a fake urgent voice.

"Oh no, sorry Lexi but I gotta go, bye!, Dez said hurrying upstairs.

Lexi gave Trish a killing look.

"How dare you interrupt my flirting! Oh okay...I get it! You want him all to yourself! Well guess what...Ally may have gotten Austin but I'm to one who will get that hottie. So stay out of my way if you know what's good for you!"

"Well guess what? You're not welcome here anymore...OUT!", Trish said with authority.

"You can always ban me from here but you won't be able to keep him away from me anywhere else!", said Lexi with determination before storming out of the store.

_Lexi is crazy...I don't want Dez to myself...eww! But then again, it would kill me to see him with her...or anyone else... oh stop it Trish, you hate Dez remember, _thought Trish before opening a magazine.

**So what do you think? Do you like it so far?**

**Please review!**

**-My ;)**


	2. This is war!

**I got only one review for this story...**

**I'd like to thank Mariana for her comment...I didn't know if I was gonna continue this story before she reviewed! **

**If you like it, please leave a comment, it's more encouraging that way!**

**After Lexi left the store**

Dez came out of the practice room and saw Trish reading a magazine. She had one of those 'No way!' looks over whatever she was reading. Dez couldn't help but smile.

_She looks so cute with that look on her face!...Wait, no Dez! You hate Trish, remember?, _he thought.

"Is she gone?", he asked Trish while walking down the stairs.

"Lexi? Yes she is!", replied Trish, thinking that maybe Dez wasn't interested in Lexi at all.

"Oh that's a bummer", he said frowning, "No I was actually talking about Mindy."

"Oh..Yeah she's gone too", said a deceived Trish, "So, how are Austin and Ally doing with their song?"

"Well, let's just say that I don't think kissing noises will be the next big hit!"

"Oh, can't they get enough? Although, I've gotta admit it does seem kinda nice!...not that I'm miserable as a single!...Why am I rambling? That's Ally's thing!", said a sligthly nervous Trish.

Dez laughed softly.

"Well, I'm in the mood for ice cream, do you want me to bring you something?", he gently asked.

_Okay, we are way to friendly to one another right now, _thought Trish.

"No, I'd rather want you to not come back at all. I'm sick of looking at your face.", she said bitterly.

"Fine, I won't!", replied Dez who tried to not look hurt.

**Outside the ice cream shop**

Dez was sitting at a table alone, trying not to think about Trish...Not...Not in _that_ way of course! It's just that he wished sometimes that they could be friends...well they're sorta...but it's not like either of them would admit it...he just wished they wouldn't bicker so much.

He was interrupted by someone who sat next to him.

"Hi, Dez...long time no see.", said Lexi who was wearing a...how can we say that politely...a breezy outfit?

"Well, I thought it wasn't that long ago but apparently long enough for you to change outfits, you look great!", he said a little uncomfortable but still meaning it. (Come on, he is a guy after all!)

"Oh, thanks for noticing...yeah I thought it was a little hot...or maybe it's just you", Lexi said with a dumb laugh while putting her hand on Dez's arm.

"Um...okay.", he said a little confused.

It's not that girls never hit on him, it's just that...yeah they never hit on him. (Well, except for Mindy...but does she really count?) Not that he minded the attention...actually he really enjoyed it, especially coming from a girl like Lexi. She was the kind of girls who would usually hit on Austin, not him.

_Okay man, focus here, _he told himself_, it's not everyday that a cute...hot...girl like Lexi will flirt with you. Come on, make a move!_

"I especially like your shoes!", he told Lexi.

_Really, is that the best you can come up with?, _he asked himself.

"Oh really? I call those Cinderella's shoes! Are you by any chance the prince I've been waiting for?", asked Lexi.

"I would describe myself to be more like a frog than a prince!", he said honestly.

"Well, I guess if I wanna change you into a prince, there's only one thing to do..."

"Hey guys!", yelled Trish who just got out of nowhere.

"Hey Trish.", said Dez.

"Trish...", said Lexi with gritted teeth.

"What are you doing here?", asked Dez, "Weren't you tired of looking at my face?"

"What? Who could be tired of looking at your face, Dezy?", said Lexi in a suck up manner.

"Dezy?", wondered Trish.

"Yep, I decided to call him that because he makes me dizzy!", said Lexi, smilling at Dez and stroking his arm.

Trish instinctively slapped her hand off. Both Lexi and Dez looked at her, shocked.

"There was a bug...", said Trish really slowly...you know, the kind of slow you use when you're trying to come up with a really good excuse.

Then, looking straight into Lexi's eyes, she said:

"You're welcome, dear!"

Strangely enough (cough...sarcasm...cough), Lexi heard:

"This is war!"

"Oh, I will thank you later, sweetie!", she told Trish with the same ' niceness' in her voice.

Dez looked between the two of them.

"Well, I'm gonna go now", he said while getting up, "nice seeing you again Lexi... nice...sickening you with my face again, Trish!"

And with that, he walked away.

"Ah, he hates you...forget it Trish...you can't win against me...I mean look at me and then look at you...you're like third times my weight.", said Lexi without any shame.

That was way worst than getting punched in the face for Trish. She's extra sensitive about her weight...and Lexi knew that... She started crying...trying not to sob...and started running to wherever her feet would take her...

**So, what do you think of this chapter?**

**I know, you all wanna kill Lexi right now, don't you?**

**Anyway, please review!**

**-My ;)**


	3. Who?

**Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!**

Why was she here? Out of all the places she could have gone...why did she chose this one?

That's what Trish wondered while looking at the cute flowered house of the Hainz's residence.

(A/N: I did some research and apparently Hainz is Dez's last name.)

She was about to knock on the door when a voice inside her head stopped her.

_Your gonna knock and then what? You'll tell Dez that Lexi made you cry? You're gonna look weak! And then you'll explain why she made you cry? It will only remind him of how fat you are! And then you'll say that Lexi and you are kind off fighting over him? He's gonna get the wrong idea and laugh in your face thinking that you have feelings for him! But you don't! So go away and don't embarrass yourself more than you already did!_

So she turned around and went to Sonic Boom instead.

**At Sonic Boom**

Trish entered the store and Ally, who was talking at the counter with Austin, immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Trish, what's wrong?Why were you crying?", asked Ally full of concern for her best friend.

"Nothing is wrong!, replied Trish, "I just have...allergies...yah!"

"Allergies?...come on Trish, you definitely have been crying!", said an equally concerned Austin, " Now tell who to punch!"

"Guys, it's sweet that you're concerned about me but really, I'm fine!", softly said Trish.

Her friends understood that what she needed right now was some alone time. They figured that when she would be ready, she would tell them what was going on. So they let her go in the practice room by herself. She didn't wanna go home because to do so she would have to pass Lexi's store. She didn't know if she was working today but she wasn't about to take that chance. Although, she had quite a surprise when she entered the practice room.

There he was! Dez Hainz was sitting at the piano playing a beautiful melody. And he was good! And then he started singing... Trish couldn't believe her eyes...and ears. Man, he was good! He had a wonderful voice...Plus, he seemed so peaceful and radiant!

"Wow!"

Dez stopped and turned to look at Trish.

_Oops! I didn't say that in my head?, thought Trish who didn't want to disturb him._

Dez looked like he just had been busted with a really big secret! But it didn't take long before that look turned into sadness.

"Trish, have you been crying?", he asked while walking towards her.

"What? Me, crying? Don't be silly...I just have allergies.", said Trish.

Dez came really close to her and took her chin in his hand. Trish was shocked by how close they were and how piercing his eyes were looking right into hers.

"Who made you cry Trish?", dez asked softly, almost whispering.

"N..No one! Will you leave me alone already!", she practically yelled while stepping back.

Dez, however, stayed really calm. He approached her once again and took her by the shoulders.

"Who?", he calmly but firmly asked.

Trish gulped. There was no way out...unless...

"I was fired from another job! That's it!", she said with confidence.

"You've been fired from every job you ever had...and you had a lot...but that never made you cry before!", he said not buying it.

"Yeah, but this time it's different! It's a boy that I like that fired me!", she lied.

"Oh!", said Dez with a disappointing look on his face while stepping back.

"Well, just because he fired you doesn't mean he don't like you. I mean we both know that you're a horrible employee, even though you're an awesome girl...oops!, shrieked Dez with his really high voice, realizing what he just said.

"Excuse me?", Trish asked in shock.

They were interrupted by Austin who entered the practice room.

"Hey guys! We're closing...Trish are you feeling better?", Austin asked before looking at her.

She looked at him without thinking about closing her mouth who was wide open along with her eyes.

"Umm, you seem better...weird but better!" he said walking out the door confused.

"Umm...we better get going!", said Dez rushing out the door.

Trish followed with the same shocked look on her face. She might had it all night long too because the next morning her jaw was really hurting!

**End of chapter 3!**

**So did you like it?**

**If so, please tell me what you liked the most in this chapter!**

**-My ;)**


	4. Realization

**I'm back with chapter 4. **

**I thought something was lacking in my last chapter... **

**If you can't picture the moment where Dez is playing a song, look out the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes! That's how I saw it when I wrote it!**

**The next morning**

To her own surprise, Trish got up in a pretty good mood. She kept replaying a certain sentence in her mind...

_' I mean we both know that you're a horrible employee, even though you're an awesome girl '...an awesome girl, that's how he sees me!...I don't know why that makes me feel so happy but I'm just in to good of a mood to even care!, thought Trish wearing a dreamy little smile on her face._

"Trish, what is going on with you!?", asked her mom with a big smile while they were eating breakfast, "I haven't seen you this happy since Dez got his head stuck in a tuba!"

At the mention of Dez, Trish looked up with a mix of nervousness and happiness.

"What...Dez? What about him?", she quickly asked but without loosing her dreamy look.

"Wait...were you just thinking about my favorite red head by any chance?", her mom asked hopefully.

Yes, Trish's mom loved the tall goofy boy. She thought her daughter could never possibly find a guy as sweet as Dez. Dez' s mom and her always wished those two would end up together ever since their two families met.

"What, no...of course not!", Trish immediately replied while getting off her chair.

Once she was out of the kitchen, her mom did a little happy dance, sing-songing "I knew it, finally!"

Even while she was walking to reach the mall, Trish still had that little smile on her face. Sadly, this smile dropped suddenly when she saw them.

Dez was talking to Lexi at one of the tables. She was writing down what appeared to be a phone number on his hand.

"Well, I have to go to work!", said Lexi with that stupid flirting look on her face, "but I can't wait for our date Dezy!"

"Me neither!", replied Dez smiling, "Pick you up at eight, beautiful!"

_Ouch...that hurts!, Trish thought trying to supress her tears, now I get it! Now I understand why I hate Lexi so much...why it hurts so bad seeing Dez with her, why he can make me so happy but also why he have the power to break my heart without even realizing it!...I'm in love with him!_

And with that realization, she turned around, heading straight to her house. When she arrived, she quickly got up to her room and crawled into her bed, sobbing. Her mom just had time to see her running upstairs in tears.

_Oh no!, was all she could think before heading upstairs to see why her little girl's heart was in pieces._

**Here you go! I'm sorry that was a really short chapter but I didn't have time to write more!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and the realization of Trish! Also, I hope you like how I made Trish's mom!**

**Please review!**

**-My ;)**


	5. It's on!

**Important : I just had the greatest idea for my next story! **

**It's gonna be both an Auslly and Trez fanfic... and if you like drama, you're not gonna be deceived cause it's gonna be Titanic drama!**

Sofia (Trish's mom) slowly entered Trish's room and saw her little girl crying her heart out on her bed.

"Oh hija! What is going on mi corazon?", asked Sofia, sitting on the bed and stroking Trish's back, "You were in such a good mood this morning! What happened since then?"

Trish couldn't hold it anymore...she had to tell someone. And who better than her mom to talk to?

"Mommy...I.I love him...I'm head over heels in love with him!", she managed to say through her sobs.

"...Dez?", she asked knowingly.

Trish only nodded forcefully.

"But, mi amor, where is the problem with that?", she softly asked.

"He...(sob)...he is dating someone else...(sob)..."

"Oh, hija..."

"And she's the worst girl on earth!", Trish suddenly snapped, "She's mean, and trashy, and...and a man eater...if only he was with someone who would make him happy, then I wouldn't suffer for nothing, because I want him to be happy!"

"Well, baby, if she's so horrible, Dez will realize it soon and he will break up with her."

"No...because if there's one thing she's good at, it's acting! She acts with him like she's an angel, and you know how naive Dez can be!", Trish said desparately.

"Well, then, go tell him!"

"No...I...I can't, because Lexi would tell him I love him and he will be so disgusted, it will ruin our friendship!"

"Patricia Maria De La Rosa! I forbid you to say such things...first how can you think so low of yourself and second, remind me exactly why you like Dez."

"Because, he's amazing and funny and he's the sweetest guy ever and he's a sunshine and..."

"Exactely, you know he would never hurt you...Dez isn't like that! And how do you know he doesn't feel the same way? But even if he wouldn't like you in that way, he will never stop being your friend...and you said you wanted him to be happy? Well, don't let him date that monster!", said Sofia.

It took a moment for all this to sink in. Trish's sobs slowly ceased and, after a long silence, she looked at her mother.

"You're right...I can't let Lexi get him...I won't let Lexi get him, even if he doesn't like me back, he deserves better...even if that's not me...", she said while getting off her bed, "Thanks mom, te quiero!", she kissed her mom on the cheek and ran in her bathroom to wash-up.

She had to camouflage her puffy eyes and come up with a plan before eight. She had to stop this date...if not... who knows, Lexi could have her way...

Trish imagined Lexi taking Dez's shirt off with her hands all over his torso...

_Oh don't think about that Trish...you're gonna be sick..., she thought while getting dizzy just at the thought._

Dizziness was soon replaced by determination.

_Now it's on!_

**So, do you like it?**

**I know it's really short again...and this isn't my greatest chapter!**

**But I hope you'll review nonetheless!**

**-My ;)**


	6. Ally tells her dad

**I'm sorry, I had so much things going on lately...I didn't have time to update!**

**But now I'm here with chapter 6!**

Trish hurried to Sonic Boom...maybe Dez was there! But instead of finding Dez, she was met by a really nervous Ally.

"Oh Trish, please tell me it's gonna be alright!", said Ally.

"Yeah, please tell her because it doesn't do anything when I say it!", said Austin was trying to calm Ally down.

"It's gonna be alright!", Trish replied in the most convincing voice, "but just out of curiosity, what did I just say was gonna be alright?"

"Well my dad is coming back from his convention today and he still doesn't know Austin and I are dating!"

"That's what you're worried about? You're kidding me right?", said Trish with a laugh.

"No, you know how protective my dad can be when it comes to boys!"

"But it's Austin! Your dad loves Austin!"

"Yeah that's true!", replied Austin super proud, "your dad do loves me!"

Ally laughed and calmed down.

"You're both right! I will stop worrying!", said Ally.

"Hey honey!", Lester entering the store.," I missed you so much!"

He ran to Ally and gave her a hug. Ally looked at Trish with big eyes and whispered 'I'm worried, I'm worried'.

"Hey Austin, hey Trish, how are you guys?", asked Lester while releasing Ally.

They both replied 'good' but Austin was getting nervous too at that point.

"So honey, what's new?", Lester asked his daugther.

"Well, funny you should say that...there is one thing that's new...," said a stuttering Ally.

"What is it?", asked Lester getting curious.

"Umm, I'm...," Ally took a big breath, "I'm dating Austin!", she blurted.

"What?", yelled Lester really shocked. Then, he turned to Austin, "You're dating my daughter?"

"Ummm...yeah!", said an unsure Austin.

Lester suddenly took Austin in his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Finally, welcome to the family son!", said a really happy Lester.

Everybody relaxed.

"Thank you Mr. Dawson!", said Austin with a big smile.

"Please call me Lester...or dad!"

"Umm, I gonna start with Lester!", said Austin laughing.

Trish smiled looking at the three happy person before her. Then, she remembered she was on a mission!

"Hey, does any of you guys know where Dez is?", said Trish in a hurry when she saw it was already 7:30 pm.

"Yeah, he went home an hour ago!", said Austin before getting back to his conversation with Lester.

Trish started running, hoping she had time to stop this date.

**A little bit of Auslly before getting back with Trez!**

**Will Trish catch Dez before it's to late?**

**If you wanna know, you have to review!**

**-My ;)**

**P. S. I won't take months before uploading this time!**


	7. Everyone's point of view!

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Now, on with the story!**

Trish arrived at Dez's house out of breath. She rang the doorbell and waited. Dez's mom, Katherine, answered. Trish loved Dez's parents. They were both wonderful. Katherine gave Dez her red hair and her sweetness and James, Dez's dad, gave him his blue eyes and his sense of humour.

_He really got the best of both!, thought Trish._

"Oh hey Trish! What's my favorite Latina doing here?"

"Hi Katherine, is Dez here?", asked a nervous Trish.

"No, he just left to go pick up his date."

"Oh...," Trish looked really disappointed and Katherine noticed that.

"Trish, can I ask you a question?" Katherine asked. She wanted to ask a certain question to Trish for a long time now...and it seemed like the right time to do so.

"Sure.", softly said Trish with sadness.

"Are you in love with my son?", asked Katherine looking at Trish directly in her eyes.

_What's the point of denying it!, _thought Trish.

"Honestly...yes, yes I am!", she said with a sad smile.

"Haaaaaa!," Katherine screamed while jumping up and down, "I knew it...I knew it, oh I'm so happy!"

She enveloped Trish in a big hug.

"Well, don't get to excited Katherine...he's on a date remember."

"Who cares!"

Trish was really surprised, Katherine always cared...about everyone!

"Okay, I'm sorry, that was probably mean for his date.", said Katherine with a little bit of guilt.

_There's the Katherine I know and love!, _thought Trish with a smile.

"What I mean is that... this girl doesn't mean as much to him as you do!", explained Katherine.

"Really?", asked Trish regaining hope, "Did he say something about me?"

"Well, he's always talking about you!"

Trish blushed.

"No, I mean did he say something about...possibly liking me?"

"Well he didn't admit it like that..."

"I knew it!", said Trish loosing any hope.

"But I know he does!", replied Katherine. "That just something moms know!"

"Well, _I'm_ not sure of it!", said a, once again, sad Trish.

"Bye Katherine", said Trish giving her a peck on the cheek, "tell James I say hi!"

"Trish...Trish come back!," called Katherine but Trish was already on her way to her house.

Apparently, her mom told her dad and her brother about Dez...can't she keep a secret? Her excuse was that she was too excited about it and that they've all been waiting for that. But since they learned that Dez was on a date with another girl...they all spent the night trying to comfort her...which means they wouldn't leave her alone! It was now 9:30 and Trish had enough when JJ (her little brother) asked if he could do anything for her for the hundred time that night.

"No...just leave me alone! And let me get over him in peace!", said a really annoyed Trish.

"But I don't want you to get over him! He's the only guy who would be cool enough to have as a brother-in-law. Why can't you just tell him how you feel?"

Trish softened.

"Look JJ, it's nice that you care, but it's not that simple."

"Well, I kind of agree with your brother, corazon," said Diego (Trish's dad).

"Ughh, I...I'm gonna go take a walk...it will clear my mind!", said Trish getting up.

"Not at this hour, you're not!, replied Diego.

"Can she go if I go with her?", asked JJ.

Trish smiled at her brother and looked at her dad with pleading eyes.

"Ummm...alright if you don't go far," hesitated Diego.

"Yeah, thanks papa!", said Trish giving her dad a peck on the cheek before heading outside with her brother.

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Do you like the new characters?**

**Please review!**

**-My ;)**


	8. Emotional roller coaster

**Thanks for your reviews! Now let's see what's gonna happen next!**

Trish and JJ had been walking in silence. JJ knew Trish needed some peace and quiet to think. But after a while he had to say something.

"Trish, I'm sorry if I annoyed you tonight! It's just that...I want you to be happy and I know he's the one who makes you happy...I also know you make him happy too!"

Trish smiled. JJ and her might bicker a lot but he is still the sweetest little bro.

"Thank you JJ...I don't say it a lot but I love you!", she said taking him in her arms.

"I love you too, cranky!", he replied with his special nickname for her.

They stopped laughing abruptly when they passed a house with two familiar shadows.

_Must be Lexi's house, _thought Trish while watching Dez and her on the porch.

JJ looked at Trish to see if she was okay...and the answer was no, she was not.

Dez and Lexi couldn't see them cause they were partially hidden by an hedge and it was dark outside.

As if this scene wasn't already killing Trish, Dez was looking particularly attractive tonight. He was wearing black suit pants with the matching jacket and a blue button-down shirt that brought out his wonderful eyes. He even had classy shoes on!

"Well, it was a great date," said Dez.

_It was, really! Alright, maybe Lexi talks a lot about herself...and she makes a lot of suggestive comments...and we have nothing in common...okay so it wasn't that great! ,_thought Dez.

But he is Katherine's son...he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings!

"Come on, let's not end it there...we didn't bring the dessert home for nothing!", said Lexi referring to the pie in Dez's hands.

"Umm, actually, I'm full...you can have it", he said giving it to her...but she didn't take it.

"Alright, come put it on the counter", she said with a wink as she was about to enter.

"Umm, I'd rather go..." he said uncomfortably.

Trish was relieved. Lexi on the other hand was infuriated, but of course she didn't let it show.

"Well, will you at least kiss me good night?", she asked in a suck up manner.

"Umm, of course..," replied Dez not wanting to be mean.

Trish's heart sank. But as Dez and Lexi were getting closer, JJ stepped out of his spot.

"Dez, don't kiss her!", he yelled.

"JJ?", said Dez really surprised.

"JJ? Who's JJ?", asked Lexi.

"JJ get back here," said Trish getting out of her spot too.

"Trish?", said Dez even more surprised.

"Trish?", said Lexi with anger.

"Trish?", said JJ out of the blue.

They all looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I find this name echoing thing really funny!", he explained.

"Ughh, what are you doing here!", snapped Lexi pointing at Trish, "Leave us alone already...can't you get it...you can't have him," she said pointing at Dez, "You're a real pain in the butt, beat it already...Dez would never wanna be with this," she said pointing Trish up and down, "when he can be with me," she said this time pointing at herself.

Trish was about to cry when Dez started talking.

"Do you know what Dez would never want?"said Dez himself, "To kiss a girl with pie all over her face."

And with that he smashed the pie he had in his hands in Lexi's face. Trish's jaw must have touched the floor while JJ was rolling onto it with laughter.

While Lexi was screaming like a maniac, Dez calmly and proudly walked down the stairs.

"You okay Trish?," he asked taking her hands in his.

"Yeah, I couldn't be better," she said bursting into laughter too. Dez immediately joined in.

"Come on guys, I'll give you a ride home," he said.

They laughed all to way to the De la Rosa's house.

"Well, I did learn from the best at revenge!", said Dez smiling and elbowing Trish.

They arrived at destination.

"Thank you Dez," said Trish stepping out of the car.

"Hey no one gets to be mean to you except me remember?", he said referring to what he said to Trent.

"Yes, how can I forget, that's the sweetest thing you said about me.", she said smiling.

_That's because you're usually not around when I talk about you, _thought Dez.

"Bye Dez," said JJ while giving him a fist bump, "thank you for the ride home!"

"No problem little guy!"

JJ was like a brother to Dez.

_It must be why he stopped me from kissing that monster,_ thought Dez.

"Good night Dez," said Trish really shyly, but then she took confidence, bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

Dez went as red as a tomato.

"N..No..problem!", he stuttered, flustered.

_Well, I certainly don't mind that reaction, _thought Trish as she closed the car door and walked into her house.

Of course, JJ had to tell their parents everything while they just echoed some 'ohhh's' and 'ahhh's' like the audience in a TV show.

"Trish, I never pied somebody, but I would only do it for your mom so that's saying something!" kidded her dad.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed!", she said in return with a big smile, "I'm exhausted, this day as been an emotional roller coaster! Good night everyone."

"Night!", they all replied.

**So did you like this chapter?**

**I hope so because personally, it was my favorite!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-My ;)**


	9. Celebrate good time

**Thank you all for your comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**The next morning at Sonic Boom...**

Trish just entered the store when Ally came up to her.

"You were right, Trish! I had nothing to worry about. In fact, my dad is so happy about Austin and I's relationship that he decided to celebrate. He bought a cake that says ' Finally' in delicious frosting. The guys have already started eating but I was waiting for you...come on, they're all in the practice room," rambled Ally really fast while dragging Trish upstairs.

Trish entered and saw Mr. Dawson, Austin and...Dez. (dreamy sigh) Dez Hainz (dreamy sigh).

Trish snapped out of it cause Ally was giving her a weird look.

"Hey Trish, want some?," asked Dez handing out a piece of cake.

"Thank you," she said taking it. While doing so, their hands touched...and they felt sparks. The result : they let go of the cake but as at was slipping away they both tried to catch it so it went flying in the air and ended up...on Trish's face.

Everybody bursted out in laughter... even Trish. After the laughter died down, Dez looked at Trish with an undefinable look and then he just smiled.

"What?," wondered Trish.

"I was just thinking...I said I would never kiss a girl with pie all over her face but I didn't say anything about cake..."

Trish was really shocked for a moment but it didn't take time before she smiled and said with confidence:

"Prove it, freckles!"

Dez's smile grew before he bent down, grabbing her waist, and softly put his lips against hers.

The room went silent and when Trish and Dez parted, they saw three person with widden eyes and open jaws staring at them.

Ally was the first one to snap out of it.

"Okay, you two...," she said while pointing back and forth between them, "...have some explaining to do!"

"And I...," started Lester, "have to buy another 'Finally' cake!"

"I was thinking the exact same thing." replied Austin in astonishment .

Then Lester and him high fived. Ally looked in amusement at the cute little bonding moment between her dad and her boyfriend. Then she turned back to her two best friends.

"So, how did this happen?", she asked really exited.

After Dez and Trish told them everything that happened in the last couples of days...Ally awwed along with Austin and Lester and then approached Dez.

She looked at him with really menacing eyes and ordered, while pointing at Trish, :

"You better take good care of her!"

Dez didn't seem the least bit intimidated and replied immediatly :

"Like Jack took care of Rose!" (Hint about my next Auslly/Trez story!)

Ally awwed again and approached Trish this time while pointing at Dez.

"You better take good care of him!", she said using the same menacing voice.

"Hey, I would drown instead of him!", she said using the same Titanic metaphore.

"Oh no, you would not!", argued Dez.

"Yes I would!"

"No way, do you really think I would let you do that...nah-ah...don't even think about it baby!"

"Ooh Baby... I like that...but still you're not dying for me!"

"Yes I am!"

"Guys..." interrupted Austin, "You know I always thought the door Rose was on, was big enough for two!"

"Yeah...that's true!", everybody replied.

And then they started to talk about movies and what they would change in them...nothing exeptional but it was still the best day ever!

**Alright guys, one last chapter coming up but I need a review breaking record! **

**The person who will have written the most reviews...I will write a special one-shot for them! **

**The only conditions is that it will not be a slash and it will not have anything inappropriate in it!**

**So please review!**

**-My ;)**


	10. Greatest love stories

**Here's finally the last chapter...sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long!**

**At Sonic Boom...**

Dez and Trish were in the practice room, Dez was sitting at the console with his computer, editing a video to put on their site while Trish was standing behing him with her chin resting on one of his shoulder, her left arm around his waist while her right hand was busy playing in his hair.

Dez stopped working and turned his head to Trish.

"You know, that's really distracting while I'm working!", he said with a slightly amused look.

"Ahh, but I love your hair! It's fiery...like you!", she said giving him a kiss.

"Okay, I definitely can't work anymore...", he said before turning fully around and grabbing her waist to kiss her again.

Austin and Ally entered the room.

"Hey Dez, have you uploaded...oh come on!", exclamed Austin.

"Trish!", said Ally while pulling her away from Dez, "Dez needs to finish the video tonight! Come on...let's go."

"Awww," pouted Trish, "Later my freckled angel!", she said benting down for another kiss, but Ally took her arm and dragged her out.

"Hey!", said Trish.

Ally laughed at how much Trish just can't get enough of Dez.

"I'm sorry, Trish but knowing you, it would have taking like 20 minutes just to say bye!"

"That's not...actually, it is true!.. but he's irresistible!", she whined like a little kid.

"Come on, let's go downstairs before I start thinking about my boyfriend...and go run into his arms!"

They started laughing and walked down the stairs.

**A little later...**

Dez had finished the video and it was already a hit. The four of them decided to go celebrate at Mini's. They were sitting at a table when Lexi passed by. She gave them the dirtiest look and then saw Dallas.

"Ooh, Dallas...he is a cute one!", she said while making her way to him.

Dez and Austin looked at each other and said simultaneously : "We better warn him!"

They got up to go prevent another victim of man-eating Lexi.

Trish and Ally looked at each other and laughed.

"Poor Dallas, he deserves better than her!", said Ally.

"Anyone deserves better than her!", exclaimed Trish in a 'duh' voice.

Austin and Dez made their way back to the table laughing.

"Guys, You should have seen this...the look of Lexi when Dallas turned her down!", laughed Austin.

"Priceless!", said Dez with his high trademark voice!

* * *

**In real time...at Sonic Boom...**

"And that is the last we saw of Lexi...", finished Trish.

"She was so embarrassed, I wouldn't be surprised if she left Miami!", laughed Austin.

"But most importantly...that's the story of two of the greatest love stories in the world", smiled Ally, all dreamy.

"Yep...they should make a movie about our stories!", continued Dez, "not only is it about both of our relationships but it's also about the greatest friendship ever!"

"You're so right Dez!", replied Ally.

"So, uncle Dez and auntie Trish used to dislike each other?!", asked Layla Moon. "I would have never imagined that, they're so much in love!", she said with a dreamy smile just like her mother.

"Yeah, and uncle Austin and dad dated the same girl...that's funny.", giggled Ethan Hainz.

"Hey Ethan!", asked Layla, "wanna go play piano in the practice room?"

"Yeah, after that let's order pizza with pepperonis!", said Ethan while licking his lips.

"Eww, pepperonis? Gross, mushrooms are much better!", argued Layla.

"Nah-ah"

And this went on while they were climbing up the stairs until they started playing a song.

The two happily married couples looked at their 12 and 13 year old kids with an amused smile.

"They're the perfect combination of ...us 4 actually!", said Austin.

"Yep, Lester's gonna have to buy a third 'Finally cake' one of these days!", said Dez.

**THE END**

**So did you like the story?**

**Does it have a great ending?**

**Please, pretty please review!**

**-My ;)**


	11. Congratulations!

**Hi everyone! First thank you all for reading and reviewing my story...it's the reason that I keeped writing it, cause I've been really busy lately...but I could not let you guys down, you're all so sweet!**

So like I promised, I'm giving out a one-shot to the person who wrote me the most reviews and this person is:

MBFL

Congratulations again buddy! I'm really excited to write you a one-shot, you're such a sweetheart!

I want everyone to know that I'll do this with every multi-chapters stories I will write! So if you want a one-shot dedicated to you with your own idea in it, you have to review.

Again, it's the person who will have reviewed the most, who will win.

Conditions : No slash, nothing inappropriate!

**So the one-shot for MBFL will be up soon since I already received the concept! And I already started working on my next Auslly/Trez story! I hope you'll look it up!**

**Love you guys!**

**-My ;)**


End file.
